The Nightmare Begins on Venus
by InvaderMelissa
Summary: Julie and Zim have a contest to see who can take over a planet first. Julie tries to take over Venus.
1. The Final Invader

You have to read Zims New Alley first because this is the sequal. Hey, you know what I reliezed? How can Julie afford Ugg boots? She an 11 year old girl. She can't make that much money off a part time job. And where does Gir get money to buy burgers and slush monkeys and stuff? And why is the sky red??????????

--

Julie went down to Zim's lab, looking for him. She looked over at a big screen. She saw the tallest drinking sodas on it. Zim probably forgot to cut the transmittion. The tallest knew that she was Zim's alley, but the didn't know she was the Irken they banished so many years ago.

"Hello, my tallest," she said to them. "Did Zim forget to cut the transmittion."

"No," said Red. "He had to go get some death ray he made to show us. He still hasn't come back."

"So…" she was thinking of something to start a conversation. "How long has Zim being trying to conquor earth?"

"Hes actually the only Invader who still hasn't conquered a plant," Red replied.

"We're ready to move onto operation impending doom 3," said Purple.

Julie didn't look to surprised. "Ya, well he is a moron. Anyone could take over a plant faster then him."

Zim came down through the elevator. The tallest quickly cut the transmittion.

"Julie!" Zim sounded mad. He was holding a ray gun in his hand. It looked horrible, like a 3 year old made it out of construction paper and tape.

"I'm sorry," Julie knew the tallest hated Zim. "I… must have pushed something by mistake."

Zim put the gun down and took out some Irken welding tools. "Its fine. You did give me more time to perfect it before I show it to the tallest."

"The tallest said you're the only invader who hasn't conquered their planet yet." Julie didn't want to be mean, but it was the truth.

Zim put his googles on. "The tallest fail that my ingenious plans take time to perfect."

"Oh come on," Julie didn't sound convinced. "Anyone can take over the earth faster then you."

"Why don't you and Gir go make exploding cheese again." Zim tried to shoo her off. He didn't want to stay on the topic any longer.

"Your disguise, its horrible!"

"Its an ingenious disguise! Non of the other humans know I'm an alien."

"What about Dib?"

"Dib is no threat. All the other earth pigs think hes insane. They'll never believe him."

"Lets have a contest! First person to take over a planet wins."

Zim thought for a second. "Okay. I'll calculate the nearest planet with life on it."

"What about Mars?" Julie asked.

"I already destroyed that," Zim answered.

"What? Why? For operation impending doom 1?"

"No. I was going to use it to take over the earth."

"What?" Julie didn't get how you would take over earth using Mars. "You turned it into a giant spaceship and decided to crush the humans by driving it ontop of earth?"

"…Yes."

"Lets have a contest."

Zim liked the idea of a contest. He could show Julie how amazing he was. "What kind of contest."

"First person to take over a planet wins."

"I'LL CRUSH YOU JULIE! INTO TINY PIECES… OF STUFF! I accept your challenge."

(A/N: Zim calls Julie by her name and nothing else. Shes the only human he doesn't consider an earth pig and stuff.)

"Whats the nearest planet with life on it?"

"COMPUTER!" Yelled Zim.

"Ugh," the computer moaned. "The closest planet with life is… Venus!"

"Okay," said Julie. "I will take over Venus… in 1 week! Wait! I need equipment!"

Zim looked around and saw Gir sucking on a VHS tape. "Gir! Get over here!"

Gir jumped over to Zim and saluted in duty mode. "YES MY LORD!"

Zim looked over at Julie. "Gir does nothing but break all my stuff. You can use him. You can also use the voot runner, but I'm keeping the cruiser."

Julie and Gir entered the voot runner. "I hope I know how to fly this…"

Julie pushed a few random buttons. The voot runner suddenly flew up into the air, crashing through the ceiling. Zim looked down and shook his head.

Julie put the runner on auto pilot and set coordinates for Venus. "Okay Gir. Soon we will send doom… and misery to the Venopians heads or something. I don't know."

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" Julie and Gir began to sing the doom song.

--

I seems that by the time people forget about Invader Zim that every planet in our solar system will have been destroyed but earth.

I don't own Invader Zim or Venus. I own Julie. That's all.


	2. The Gib Venopian

Invaderzimfannumber1: I know that he's not always stupid, but Zim can be at times. I just wanted Julie to see his moron side to make her want to try to take over a planet on her own.

You can imagine the Venopians to look like whatever you want, I have no imagination when it comes to making aliens. But they have to have hair like humans!

--

**Chapter 2: **The Gib Venopian

Julie and Gir found a spot in a cul-de-sac to build their home. Julie was upset at how much the house stood out from the other houses. With the disguise machine also, she chose a good-looking disguise but it came out really bad. It was obvious she was really a human, like how it was obvious Zim was an Irken. She gave Gir a mongoose disguise, since he insisted on it. She could only hope the Venopians were as oblivious as the humans.

--

The Next Day

The Elementary Scool seemed to resemble Zim and Dib's Skool back on Earth. But the teacher on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Ms. Bitters. Her name was Ms. Sweety. She loved the world to a Maximum and would always lecture the students on how to always be happy. 

The bell rang, followed by Ms. Sweety entering the room. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Julie."

Julie entered the room. "Hi, my name is Julie. I just transferred from… over there." She points in some random direction. 

She looked around. In the desk in the front row by the window she saw a girl with shock on her face pointing at her. She has her black hair pulled back in a scythe like style and the rest of it is really long. 

"Now," said Ms. Sweety. "Why don't you take a seat over in the lovely desk over there." Julie goes and sits in the desk closest to the door.

While Ms. Sweety started lecturing the class on how wonderful all our lives our, the girl with the black scythe like hair starred at Julie.

"Okay," she said. "Am I the only one who sees the human sitting in class? There!" She points at Julie. "Right there!"

Julie turns her head, still looking at the girl from the corner of her eyes. She is beginning to sweat.

"Look! She's sweating! Venopians don't sweat!"

"Gib," said Ms. Sweety. "As precious as you are, it's not nice to pre judge people."

"Look how pale her skin is!"

"Umm…" Julie decided to use the same excuse as Zim. "It's a skin condition?"

"You have ears! And a nose!"

"That's… part of my skin condition."

"Oh come on!" Gib turned to the class. "Don't you believe me!?"

"Chesses, Gib," said Mita. "Can't you and your enormous boobs ever shut up?"

"MY BOOBS AREN'T BIG!"

"Is she always going on like this?" Julie asked.

"Ya," answered Mita. "She gets pretty crazy sometimes."

Gib begins to look annoyed. "How can you not see that she's a human!?"

"There's no such thing as humans!" Said Ryan.

"I suppose that you saw small foot in your garage to," said the number 11 (A/N M is the 11th letter in the alphabet)

"He was using the hammer," said Gib.

--

Later, after Scool.

The bell rang. While most of the students exited from the window, Julie walked out the front door.

"I'll get you!" Julie turned around and saw Gib holding what looked like handcuffs. "These will make any human unconscious."

"How do you know it works if you've never seen a human before?" Asked Julie.

"I'm about to find out."

Gib tried to jump on to Julie, but she got out of the way and began to run. 

_What am I doing? Julie thought. She quickly turned around and kicked the bottom of Gib's chin, sending her flying backwards into a bush. While she was trying to get out, Julie ran. _

_Finally, she entered the cul-de-sac. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. She turned around and saw Gib, all scratched up from the branches in the bush. Julie then punched Gib in the stomach. Gib feel to her knees, holding her stomach._

_(A/N Julie is pretty aggressive for an 11-year-old girl.)_

_Julie entered her base, slamming the door behind her._

"_How was your day, new masta?" asked Gir._

_Gib began to bang her fists on the front door. Julie reached inside Gir's head and found a disinagration gun. She opened the door and shot at Gib, disinigrating her. Julie closed the door and sat there._

"_That was… weird," she said. "Okay, lets work on my evil plan!"_

"_YAY!" cheered Gir, shooting confetti out of his head._

_--_

_Confetti is awesome._

_I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Venus. I guess I own Scool. I own Julie, Gib, Mita, the number 11, Ms. Sweety and Ryan. Oh ya, and I own small foot._


	3. Julie's Evil Plan

I was looking at my last chapter on the site. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was all underlined. I don't know why it did that. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I couldn't stop watching Elfin Lied. Now I have the theme song stuck in my head.

--

Julie and Gir were down in the lab. Gir was sitting on the floor sucking on a rubber pig. Julie pulled out a metal ball about the size of a beach ball with a digital clock on it.

"Despite it's size," she said. "It has enough power to blow up a whole planet. I made this before going to bed last night."

"You gonna use it to blow up Earth?" Asked Gir.

"No, Gir. We're trying to destroy Venus."

"But then why we on Earth?"

"We're on Venus, Gir. I am going to drill a hole into the planet and plant this bomb inside. This plan is sure to work!"

"What 'bout Dib?"

"Gir, Dib's not here. We're on Venus."

"No we're not!"

"Gir, why don't you go watch TV or something?"

"Okey Dokey!" Gir ran up to the house like a maniac.

Julie shook her head. Then she pushed a button on a big keyboard, reviling a big drill like one you always see in cartoons.

"Lets go," said Julie.

--

Meanwhile, outside there is a boy with shoulder width blue hair that seems to represent a claw. He looks very, very angry. As he stares at Julies base. He walks into the yard. The lawn gnomes all point at him. He opens his eye, scaring the gnomes causing them to ignore him.

--

"WARNING! TRESPASSER!" Said Julie's computer.

Julie looked onto the computer screen. "That looks like Dib's sister! Computer! Run an identity scan!" Yes, Julie upgraded her computer to scan people's identities.

"His name is Gak. He is related to the Gib that was chasing you before."

"Shot! And Gir's upstairs. I have to get start drilling fast." Julie set the countdown timer on the bomb for 1 hour. Then she put the bomb inside the drill. She put the drill on autopilot and set coordinates for the centre of the planet. "If the drill goes fast enough, it should reach the centre of the planet in an hour max."

--

Gak kicked the door open. Gir was sitting on the couch watching random TV commercials without his disguise on. "Where's the human?" He yelled.

"Over there." Gir pointed to the fridge. Gak walked over to it. "Wait!" He looked over at Gir. "Don't wake the rapid monkeys."

--

The drill began to drill towards the centre of Venus. "I can only hope this works," said Julie.

"Its your fault!" Julie looked over and saw Gak.

"What are you talking about?" said Julie.

"You killed Gib. She took my game guy. She wouldn't give it back until I helped her find humans. I've looked everywhere. I can't find it! What am I suppose to do now, huh? I'm going to tear all your limbs of."

Gak made a fist and attempted to punch Julie, but she caught his wrist. She grabbed his wrist and through him towards the wall.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you," she said.

Gak got up as if he was perfectly fine. He attempted to kick Julie across the face, she ducked down but Gak still got her in the stomach. Julie held her stomach. She sat there for a second. Gak found it safe to let his guard down, but Julie crosschecked him. He fell over and Julie put her foot on his stomach.

She looked over at a big clock counting down from the same time as the bomb. It said 15 minutes. "Gir! Get down here!" She yelled.

(A/N I know that wasn't really 45 minutes, but you know how cartoons are. Time goes by a lot faster.)

Gir came down into the lab. "Yes?" He asked.

"Time to go," said Julie.

She kicked the bottom of Gaks chin, sending him flying into the wall.

Julie and Gir got into the voot runner. Julie started up the engines. They left the base and started flying away from the planet.

"There," said Julie. "This should be a safe distance." The planet blew up. Julie laughed menacingly and drove back to earth.

--

Dib's House

Dibs was in his room looking through a telescope. He was observing the planets from any aliens. Suddenly he noticed an explosion.

He looked at the sky without the telescope. "What was THAT!?"

--

Zim's Base

Zim was in the room where he keeps the cruiser and voot runner.

"Julie can't win!" said Zim. "I have the upper hand! I have all this technology and I'm more smarterer then her. Wait…"

Julie landed the runner inside the room.

Zim had a happy look on his face. "Given up already?"

"Not exactly," she said.

Zim looked through a telescope. He noticed Venus was gone. "Y-You did it!"

"Do I get a prize?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

Julie blushed.

"Okay, fine. But just this once." Zim leaned in to kiss Julie.

--

Considering the fact that I just watched 3 hours of Elfin Lied I though this chapter was going to be gorier.

Yay! Julie got a kiss from Zim as a prize!

I don't own anything except Julie and Gak.


End file.
